RYN's Epic Battle
RYN's Epic Battle is a fighting game, featuring RYN and friends. The game was released to Scratch on July 17th, 2018. Gameplay RYN's Epic Battle is a side-scrolling fighting game, seemingly based on Super Smash Bros. There are a total of 13 stages and 7 characters as of V1.2.7. In the game, you choose one of the characters who you want to play as and 3 CPUs you want to fight, before fighting them in the style of the game mode you selected. Game Modes Here are the different game modes you play in RYN's Epic Battle! You can select game modes and pick the one you want to play! After the battle is done you will be playing the game mode again if you don't change the game mode! Normal Mode Normal Mode is the game's basic mode. You fight 3 CPUs for 2 minutes on a randomly selected stage with items. The player who dies the least wins. Randomizer Randomizer is pretty much the same mode, but the game mode, your character and the CPUs are randomly chosen. There is a chance where one of CPUs or the player will be the exact same character as another! There is a rare chance where 3-4 players are the same characters Endless This mode allows you to battle for as long as you want without stopping. If you want to stop, press E on your keyboard to see what place you came in during the endless battle! Deathmatch This mode sets everyone's health straight to 300. Getting hit will lead to an instant K.O. Also, this mode is only 30 seconds long. In the older versions in the game the game mode lasted for 10 seconds long! You cannot heal yourself or go above 300 damage! Attack Of The Assists Every assist but Playtime will spawn and attack you and the CPUs! 1 to 4 assists will fall from the sky in a certain period of time. The game mode will last for 1 minute and 30 seconds! The assists that were not spawned by a player will not help any player and will attack 1-4 players! Options Here are all the options you can use in the game! Favorite Character Shows all the playable characters. The player will have to drag the star token and press space after they chose their favorite character. Favorite Characters will always be played as when playing Randomizer AI Control The player can decide if they want to play or spectate. A Notice will appear if the player is a spectator! Content Characters * RedYoshiNation * Oliver * Precious * Exploding House * LegoAdam324 * Vancie * Woody Head (originally added in the alpha but removed in v1.0.0 when the game just got released!) * Scales (added in v1.1.0) Stages *Glacier Platforms (The first stage added. It has 3 platforms) *Streets (This stage is flat and players fight on a road with a city background) *RedYoshiNation’s House (RYN's House has a cage where Precious likes sleeping in. Playtime also hurts you in this stage) *Cave (There is lava below the platform that can make players die when lava contacts them. It is a small platform, and Playtime also hurts you in this stage) *Carl’s Tank (Fighters fight in Carl’s tank in water, and there is a water filter with rocks) *Rainbow Road (You fight on a flat platform with rainbow colors. There is also a star in the sky.) *Fireball's Tank (Another flat platform. You walk on red sand and fight underwater however this is his oldest tank his tank that he died in was with purple rocks) *Balance Stone (Unlike Glacier Platforms, There is only 1 small platform where the player and CPUs hit others and push them down to the void!) Items Here are the items you and your opponents use for battling. * Star (Effect: Turns the fighter who gets it invincible for a couple of seconds damaging other players almost giving them a KO that touch the fighter who got the star) * Heart (Effect: Restores 10 health) * Bomb (Effect: Causes a threatening explosion which lasts for a couple of seconds) * Assist Egg (Effect: Summons an assist to help the user who spawned it!) * Golden Heart (Effect: Restores 30 health) * Ultra Assist Egg (Effect: Spawns three assists helping the user who spawned them. It takes 1.5 seconds to spawn 3 assists!) * Pain Trader (Effect: Gives everyone but the user 20 damage and the user heals 60 damage) * Friend Egg (Effect: Spawns a friend to help you!) Assists Here is a list of assists you can find in the game. The player has to get an assist egg or an ultra assist egg to spawn them! A random assist will spawn out of the egg helping the player who spawned them in! Playtime Makes the opponents and the player who spawned her in do jump roping, damaging them every time they fail a jump. She can also hurt you in some stages with her hair! She will last for 15 seconds, After 15 seconds her rope will kill her! She was the first assist added in the game! She will not spawn in Attack Of The Assists or from an ultra assist egg! Carl Chases after opponents and bites them. After biting 6 times, he disappears. Touching lava can slow him down! You can throw a bomb at Carl to scare him away! Patch Patch will chase after an opponent and will scratch them causing them to get a lot of KOs. You can punch Patch to make her chase someone else, It is not a good idea to punch patch when she is chasing you, If you are getting chased by her throw a bomb or make another assist hit her! Bio Spark Falls slowly on the ground and will attack in three seconds, After three seconds he will dash towards an opponent and slash them for a few seconds then will disappear leaving smoke behind that can hurt you! Wheelie Wheelie will bounce a few times and ram into an opponent, Each time Wheelie hits an opponent he will stop and chase another one, Wheelie is super fast and jumps higher than Patch! Like Patch, You can punch Wheelie to ram into another opponent, However punching Wheelie is really hard, Instead let an assist hit it or throw a bomb at him! After a few attacks, Wheelie will explode!! Chloe Similar to Patch but she runs slow and only scratches a few times. If a player spawned in Chloe, She will heal the player who spawned her while Chloe is scratching an opponent. She appears in attack of the assists. If Chloe isn't spawned by a player she won't heal anyone! Woody Head Woody Head will chase an opponent and get triggered dealing damage to the target and explodes after. Friends Here is a list of friends found in the game! They will follow their best friend and will attack enemies if they get too close! You can punch an enemy’s friend to make them take damage or retreat! If a friend’s health goes to 0 they are done for.... Rocky The first friend in the game. When Rockys attack they will slide across the enemy! They have 30 hitpoints! Update History V1.0.0: Game released. V1.0.1: 2 bugs fixed, one involving an instant death when a bomb spawns, and the other involving RYN hurting others with his eyes. V1.0.2: Colour of cave changed, due to RYN still hurting others with his eyes. V1.0.3: Issue fixed where the Bomb item stops moving when time is up. V1.0.4: Bug fixed where Bomb is on the character select roster. RYN's K.O sound is also added. V1.0.5: Assist Egg and Playtime assist added. V1.0.6: Death Match mode added. V1.0.7: Carl assist added. V1.0.8: Added the Carl's Tank stage. V1.0.9: Bug fixed where Carl gets stuck at the bottom-left corner after he finishes biting. V1.1.0 (major update): Scales and Rainbow Road stage added. Also, you now lose your invincibility when you die whilst invincible with the Star item. V1.1.1: All CPUs jump when a jumprope is incoming, Lava SFX added when a player gets into lava, And bombs will explode if they are in the void V1.1.2: Added Fireball's Tank and Balance Stone as stages. If Carl touches an explosion he will run away and get KOed. V1.1.3: Changed Carl's Tank Music and Patch is added as an assist V1.1.4: Fixed bug where Patch doesn't get KOed when in void or by lava while chasing an opponent and made Patch's meowing sounds louder V1.1.5: Added Notice that the game will be deleted soon. V1.1.6: Removed notice and fixed bug that was made on accident where P1 only faces right V1.1.7: Added Bio Spark as an assist. V1.1.8: Major bug fixed, Star Powers make you flash, You won't get any knockback, Knockback on all fighters are reduced by 5 V1.1.9: Improvements to Patch, You can now punch patch! Added AOTA V1.2.0: Added 2 stages and Wheelie as an assist V1.2.1: Wheelie's lifetime has been reduced, Changed the time limit on AOTA, Changed the poster on AOTA Trivia *RedYoshiNation in the game shows his old look. *V1.0.9 and a few other updates were released simply to fix bugs. *You can punch Patch and Wheelie to chase another opponent! **It is best to throw a bomb or make another assist hit them when you are getting chased! **If you spawned Patch Or Wheelie, You can punch them to order them to chase another target! * Woody Head was originally about to be added in version 1.0.0 but he got removed when Vancie sprite was finished. He wasn't seen in all versions when the game started to release! But then he came back as an assist ** Woody Head's icon was similar to Exploding House's icon Tips & Tricks Here is a bunch of Tips and Tricks you can try doing! Fighters * If an opponent is targeting you, You can lure them into the void or lava! * If your under an opponent who targets you, You will take control of them for a little. ** However you cannot make them attack or jump ** The opponent who is targeting you will change their target ** You can try to make another opponent who is targeting the opponent who is targeting you attack them! Assists * When Patch or Chloe are falling from the sky you can punch them into lava or the void before they land on the ground! * If you are hiding below an enemy Wheelie assist that is targeting you, You can take control of it until it gets punched or you are out of your hiding spot! ** You cannot make Wheelie jump. ** If any opponents are nearby you can make Wheelie ram into them without stopping! ** If you get hit by the enemy Wheelie who is chasing you, he will stop chasing you and chase someone else * You can throw a bomb at Playtime to stop making everyone jump rope early! * You can throw a bomb at Carl to make him go away and he will no longer attack you or the opponents ** It is best to throw a bomb at him while he is chasing you causing you to not take any damage from him! Just avoid the bomb! Polls Who do you play as the most? RYN Oliver Precious Exploding House Legoadam324 Vancie Scales Who is your favorite assist on 1.2.7? Playtime Carl Patch Bio Spark Wheelie Chloe Which mode do you always play? Normal Mode Randomizer Endless Death Match Attack Of The Assists What place do you end up in a lot 1st 2nd 3rd 4th I hadn't played it yet.... What stages do you want to play? Any, I don't mind about the stage choice The new ones! My Favorites! Stages with lava Challenging and hard stages Easy stages Other... Gallery RYN's Epic Battle character select.PNG|Character Select screen Playtime in RYN's Epic Battle.PNG|Playtime as an assist Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 10.54.11 AM.png|Carl as an assist Carl Attacks LA324.png|Carl shown attacking LA324 while Ryn, Scales, and Precious fight! RYN's Epic Battle gameplay.PNG|Gameplay Footage Patch RYN's Epic Battle.png|Patch as an assist RYN's Epic Battle - Deletion notice.PNG|Deletion notice on V1.1.5 Wheelie and RYN.png|Wheelie as an assist AOTA.png|Attack Of The Assists Screenshot Wheelies Attacking EH.png|Attack Of The Assists Screenshot RYN's Battle Battle Two Wheelies.png|Two Wheelies Attacking Character Icons (P1) REB RYN Icon.png|RYN|link=RedYoshiNation REB Oliver Icon.png|Oliver|link=Oliver REB Precious Icon.png|Precious|link=Precious REB EH Icon.png|EH REB LA Icon.png|LA324|link=LegoAdam324 REB Vancie Icon.png|Vancie|link=LegoAdam324#Vancie REB Scales Icon.png|Scales|link=Scales Videos Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:RedYoshiNation Category:Oliver Category:Precious Category:Legoadam324 Category:RYN's Epic Battle